YYH Cast Meets Yugioh
by TsukiTenshiP
Summary: The YYH cast goes on vacation and so does the Yugioh cast.Their planes crash into each other and they get stranded. They join forces to try to get home but odd things happen along the way, such as Kuwabara having a fangirl!
1. The Crash

Yu Yu Hakusho Cast Meets Yugioh Cast  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho cast goes on vacation and so does the Yugioh cast . Their plane crashes into each other and they get stranded in the middle of Egypt . How will they survive and get back home?   
Hey everybody ! This is my first fanfic so please tell me how I did.Please,no flames.R&R  
The Crash   
Yusuke¡¯s House  
Yusuke:Hey guys,guess what?  
Keiko,Kurama,Kuwabara,Botan,Hiei,Yukina,Koenma, Shizuru:What?  
Yusuke:I¡¯ve just won 9 tickets to¡­¡­¡­..HAWAII!!!!  
Everyone:OoO  
Yusuke:Yeah,I know  
Kuwabara:Yusuke,how did you win those tickets?  
Yusuke:Oh¡­I won¡¯t tell,:P  
Kuwabara:Damn!  
Yusuke:Anyway,I¡¯ve decided to take you guys with me.If you don¡¯t want to go,than¡­¡­¡­.oh well.  
Everyone:OF COURSE,WE¡¯LL GO!!!!!  
Yusuke:-_-  
  
Game Shop  
Yugi:Granpa,I¡¯m home.  
Grandpa(I¡¯m used to calling him that):Hey Yugi.  
Yugi:What¡¯s this packet for?*looks at packet*  
Grandpa:Why,it¡¯s for you.  
Yugi:What for?  
Grandpa:It¡¯s so you could enjoy your vacation.Why,I spent most of my money just for it.  
Joey:What is it,Gramps?  
Grandpa:Open it up and see for yourselp.  
Yugi:*opens packet*  
Joey,Yugi,Tristan,Tea,Mai,Serenity,Yami:OoO  
Grandpa:They¡¯re all for you!!  
Yugi:Aren¡¯t you going?  
Grandpa:Nah,I got a shop to take care of.  
Joey:What are we waiting for?Let¡¯s get packing!!!  
Tristan:Wait a minute.There¡¯s 12 tickets,we could invite other people!  
Tea:Then,who should we invite?  
Everyone:Hmmmm¡­¡­..  
Yugi:We could invite¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­  
Yami:Yugi!We can¡¯t invite them!They¡¯re evil!Well,except for Ryou,but Marik,YM,and Bakura are crazy!!They¡¯ll kill everybody on the plane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Serenity:Then who can we invite?  
Yami:-_________-  
Tea:*sighs*Come on,let¡¯s go tell them¡­  
**********************************************************  
Airport  
All:*Gets on plane same time*  
YYH cast  
Yusuke,Kuwabara:Hawaii,Here we come!  
Yugioh cast  
Joey,Tristan:Florida here we come!!  
YYH cast  
Everyone:*sits down*  
Woman:What would you like to drink?  
Yusuke,Botan,Keiko,Kuwabara,Yukina:Soda.  
Kurama:Tea,please.  
Woman:Sorry,we don't have tea.  
Kurama:Then give me some hot water.*Takes out one of one hundred bags of tea leaves*  
Everybody:-__-,okayyyyyyyyyy................................  
Hiei,Koenma:Water.  
Yugioh Cast  
Man:What would you like to eat?  
Yugi,Yami,Tea,Ryou:Chips.  
Tristan:I'll have some steak,vegetables,cakes,everykind of desert you got,and 3 bags of chips,please.  
Joey:Give me triple of every thing he got.  
YM:Bacareful of what you eat,you might just find a knife"accidently"stashed there.*smirks*  
Bakura:Along with one million thorns.*chuckles*  
Joey:Hey,watch it!  
Man:Um Sir.....We don't have anything of what you ordered,except for the chips.  
Joey,Tristan:*groans*Than just give us the chips.  
YYH Cast  
Kurama:*Drinking tea,suddenly drops it*Oh man!Now i gotta make another patch!  
Kuwabara:*Drops soda*Man,who's driving around here?  
Yusuke:You mean "piloting".  
Hiei:*chuckles*Wow,finally somthing you actually know.  
Yusuke:That's it!*tries to tackle Hiei,but misses*  
Keiko:Yusuke,sit down.  
Yusuke:Grr...*plane tilts**drops soda*Hey, what's going on?  
Pilot on speaker:................BURPPPPPPPPPPP.................................  
Speaker:Ladies and gentleman,I'm afraid we have some problems.Our pilot just got drunk so...........RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Kuwabara:RUN!!!  
Shizuru:Sit down,Little Brother,there's no place to run.  
Hiei:Unless you're willing to jump.Now that's something I'll enjoy.*smirks*  
Yukina:Hiei!  
Koenma:Um guys,I think you better take a look outside.....  
Everybody:*looks outs  
Kuwabara:We're gonna crash!!*while looking outside ahen they are about to crash into another plane*  
To be countinued..................  
  
So,what you think?Please tell me so i will know how a bad writer i am.Or maybe not. 


	2. Stranded,Then What?

Hey everybody!I really think this chapter of mine is just boring because you see...I let some of my friends read the original one i wrote and they almost fell asleep!!!So tell me what you think.R/R!  
  
STRANDED  
Yugioh cast  
Joey:*Crunching chips*  
Plane*Loud noise*  
Everyone:What's going on?!  
Speaker:Ladies and gentlemen a plane with a stupid,drunken,crazy pilot just crashed into us..Now i must inform you that we will all be safe if we know how to fly.For the rest of you,put on your whatcamaccall it thing and dive!!!!  
Everyone:*quiet*.....AAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tristan:i can't believe we're gonna die!!  
Tea:Just shut up and get ready or sit there like the idiot you are and die.  
YYH cast  
Yusuke Kuwabara:*hugging each other*AHH!!!  
Kieko:What are we gonna do now?  
Speaker:Remain calm everybody!!Just get ready to jump!  
Mostly everyone:*trying to make Kuwabara jump*  
Kuwabara:I'm not jumping!I'm not!I want my mommy!!!*crying*  
Everybody:*Pushes Kuwabara down*  
Kuwabara:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Botan:*flies on oar*  
Yusuke:*falling,looks at Botan*Hey!Why can she fly on a oar?!  
Botan:Because i'm better than you!!*sticks out tounge*  
Yusuke:*growls*  
Every cast:JUMPS  
All lands safely on deser ground on Joey who is hugging his deck.  
OW!Loud thump.  
Joey:That hurt.  
Kuwabara:That was so cool!!!Let's go again!  
Everybody:NO!!!!  
Joey:would you guys get off me?!!!  
Bakura:*Landed safely on his feet(don't ask me how)*Smirks*This would be a perfect time to sacrifice these mortals to my god.Ha ha ha!!'Now,where's my ring?'  
Yugi:What happened to everybodyelse?  
Ryou:I think we should first take a look at the new arrivals..  
Everyone:Hmm..?Who are you?  
*Everyone introduces each other*ya di ya  
Tristan:Soo........Where are we?  
Marik:Dear Ra!We're in the sands of Egypt!!  
Everone:What?!  
Tea:I guess we were passing Egypt during the crash.  
Joey:I'm getting tired of sand,let's go find a town or something....  
Everyone:*starts walking*  
30 minutes later........  
Yusuke:Hold it,hold it!Where are we going?We've been walking for 30 minutes!  
Kuwabara:I'm tired.  
Hiei:That's because you're so fat..  
Kuwabara:Hey!Watch it!  
Marik:I know,I'll use my egyptain god card to fly me there!  
Hiei:And how are you gonna do that?Using magic?  
Marik:Well,of course.*Brings card to life*Seize them!!  
Everyone:AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
Yusuke:Spirit gun!*has no effect*-_______-  
Kuwabara:Spirit sword!* has no effect*-______-  
Kurama:Rose whip!* has no effect*-______-  
And so on with Hiei -__________-  
Yami:STOP!!!  
Everyone:*Freezes even the monster does*  
Yami:First of all...Marik call back your dragon!!  
Marik:*groans*calls back dragon*  
Yami:Second,*turns to YYH cast*how did you do that?  
Yusuke:Well,you see...*Explains story*(Does it seem like i want to explain the story?It'll take forever!!!)  
Kurama:......And it's called spirit enerygy.  
Yugi:Ohh..so like the millenium items.  
Koenma:The what?  
Bakura:Millenium items,you dope.  
Kuwabara:Ohhhh................................What do they do?  
Yugi:*Explains the whole story while walking*  
Mai:Hey look!  
Serenity:A city!  
Tea:I think it's a town.  
Tristan:Who cares.  
Joey:Yeah as long as they have food!!  
Yukina:I hope they have ice,'cause i think i'm melting....  
Shizuru:I hope they have smokes,because i'm running out.  
Ryou:Com on mates,let's go!  
Bakura:Good,more people to sacrifice and gain more power right,YM?  
YM:Whatever........Ask Marik,he has more intention into this,i'll join your club when you can actually do something.  
Bakura:Okay....Marik,you in?  
Marik:Yeah!'then i'll take over it!ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!'  
  
To be countinued.....  
  
The next chapter is'A New Face' which means somebody else is coming!So i need some of you to come up with someone so i can put him/her in the story,maybe just for one chapter,or whatever......Maybe someone that lives in egypt or that's connected to the millenium items.Well,it's your choice.Whichever one gets the most votes.So please review and tell me!!!! 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note!!  
Listen i need more reviews on my fanfiction or else i won't know what characters to put in!!!!!  
  
So Review!!!!!!!  
  
If you don't review,i'm just gonna find a random character out of nowhere and this whole fanfic is gonna be messed up!!Do you want that?!So please review by 5/7or 8/2003(or whenever i have time,stupid tests!!).'Cause i'll be putting up a new chapter of whatever character that matches my inscription,mostly a person who has a reason to be in Egypt.So PLEASEEEEEEE...................REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...............................................................  
  
By:FairyAuroraP(author who has no life)Review!!! 


	4. New Faces

Okay,so it took me a while.I needed to get the facts straight!!!Anyway here's the story.I don't care if you hate it.Just please No Flames.R/R  
A New Face  
Town  
Marik:This is it!  
Yami:This is what?  
Marik:My hometown,you idiot!  
Yami:Oh.  
Joey:Well,since you know this place better than us,where's the resturant?  
Hiei:Is that all you think about?  
Joey:-_-yes.  
Tea:Don't you think we should first find a way to get back home?  
Joey:But I'm hungry!!  
Tristan:Yeah!!  
Serenity:*Whacks them both*Shut up!!!!  
Everyone:..............................*o* *gasps*  
Serenity:*looks around*What?!  
Everyone:Nothing.  
20 minutes later............................  
In a narrow valley  
Yami:Hmmm........  
Yugi:What is it yami?  
Yami:I sense something there*looks at door*  
All walks toward it and hears voice yelling at each other.  
Everyone:*put's their ears on the door*  
Voice:Well,how am i supposed to know?!!  
Voice#2:Don't you think it's weird to have a door in a narrow valley that is so quiet?!  
Voice:It was full of people an hour ago!  
Voice#2:You sure??Or do you want to be judged?!!  
Voice:I don't care.I'm leaving.Good Bye!*opens door*  
YYH & Yugioh Gang all fall down because they were leaning on the door.  
Everyone:Ow!!  
Joey:*Looks up*Kaiba!!What are you doing here?!  
Kaiba:Well if it isn't the Dueling Monkey?  
Joey:Watch what you say,Kaiba!  
Mai:Joey!Get off of us!  
5 minutes later  
Everybody groans  
Yugi:*Looks up*Kaiba,what are you doing here?  
Kaiba:I just got lost,entered this house,and before iknew it,I'm trespassing!!!!  
Joey:Ha ha ha ha ha!!  
Tristan joins in.  
Sooner or later,everybody joins in!!  
Marik:Kaiba trespassing!!That's a good one!!  
Bakura:Yeah,and i thought we would be the ones who always trespasses on his territory!!  
10 minutes later....  
Still laughing.................  
20 minutes later.......  
Still laughing.............(I don't know why,but.......oh well,goes with the story.Though it doesn't make sense)  
Sunset  
Still laughing..................  
A figure comes out of the house withe the same voice Kaiba was arguing with  
Figure:What's with all the laughing?!It's killing me!At least do it somewhere else please........!  
Yugi:*Catching his breath*Shadi?  
Shadi:Yugi?  
Joey:Who is this guy,Yugi?  
Yugi:He's Shadi.  
Tristan:Is this the guy you were arguing with Kaiba?  
Kaiba:*Sleeping*  
Tristan:-__________________-  
Shadi:What are you doing here?  
Yugi:*tells story and introduces each other*  
Shadi:So.....where are you gonna stay.  
Everyone:Ummmmm............................................................................................  
Shadi:*sweat drops*I recommend Marik's home.  
Marik:No way!!!Why don't you let them stay at your place?!  
Shadi:Because this place is for chosen ones only,and besides,i don't want you to be bothering me.  
Joey:How do you know we're not the chosen ones?  
Shadi:Beacause the mill. items have alreay chosen their owners.So Marik,what do you think.  
Marik:No,but since i have no choice,alright.But you guys are sleepin in the living room,and i get my own room.Then,in the morning,we could use my dragon to fly us home.  
Everyone:NO!!  
Mai:The last time you summoned tha thing,it almost killed us!!  
Yusuke:And i still don't get why our powers didn't work.  
Bakura:Because it's a god card!  
YM:Let's just go already.  
Serenity:I agree,this place is too hot.  
Botan:It gives me the creeps.  
Keiko:I feel like we're being watched.  
Tea:Let's just go.  
Joey:Are'nt we gonna eat?  
YM:Shut up,or i'll shove a raw rat down your throat!!!!  
Kurama:I sure hope they have hot water*looks at bag.he still had them during the crash*  
Kuwabara:I need my beauty sleep.  
Hiei:With a face like yours,you don't need a beauty sleep,you need a dead sleep.  
Rest of the boys:*Laughs quietly*  
Yugi:Well,bye Shadi.  
*Start's walking* 15 minutes later.  
Yugi:Oh no!!  
Tristan:What?  
Yugi:We left Kaiba!!  
Joey:Nay,i'm sure he's okay.  
Kaiba  
Still Sleeping..................  
  
To be countinued.............  
Okay.That's the end!!Sorry i didn't put some of the other characters in.Anyway,Remember to review!!! 


	5. Bank Robbing

Hi!!Thanks for the reviews,and one thing....Anybody who knows Madizon except me,destroy her!!!I hate you Madizon!!!!!  
  
Bank Robbing  
Marik's House  
Joey:.................It smells..  
Marik:*Gives death stare*  
Yugi:I'm still worried about Kaiba.  
Bakura:Then why didn't you stay with him?  
Yugi:No reason.  
Tristan:Hey,what's this?*looks at box then,opens it*  
Marik:Hey,don't touch that!!  
*Pinkish mist comes out*  
5 minutes later...........  
Koenma:I want candy!!*starts singing"I Want Candy Song"*  
A/N:i have no idea how to sing that song.  
Botan:Shut up!!!  
Joey:Hey,what are we gonna eat?  
Ryou:I know,let's go rob a bank!!!  
Everbody:Yeah!!  
Bank  
Joey:*walks up to lady*  
Lady:How may i help you?  
Joey:Ummmmm............YM come here.  
Lady:How may i help you?  
YM:Ummmmm.........Bakura come here.  
Lady:How may i help you?  
Bakura:Ummmm......Yami come here.  
Lady:*now very annoyed*How,may,i,help,you......?  
Yami:Listen lady,we just want to rob this bank.  
Lady:The proper way to rob somebody is to have a gun,mask,and a bag.  
Yami:Thanks,we'll remember that next time.Now the money.  
Lady:You don't even have a weapon,how do you think you're gonna.........  
Marik:I summon RA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
lady:-_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
10 minutes later....  
Yusuke:So,where do we go now?  
Girls:Food!Yeah!  
Suddenly,Karasu appears.  
Kurama:Karasu!!But i thought you were.......d....d...d....dead!!  
Koenma:What are you doning here?  
Karasu:To visit my sweet Kurama,right?  
Kurama:*now freaked out,runs away,and then faints*  
Karasu:And.....to rob you!!Yonk!*steals bag of money from Marik*Oh yeah,i forgot.I told the police on you.Anyway,Ja Ne!!!  
Police:Come here with your hand up.  
20 minutes later...  
Jail  
Police:That'll teach you to rob a bank.*throws them,then leaves*  
Yugi:Kaiba?!  
Okay this was really short..The next one is gonna be shorter.I just wanted to break it up,Okay?Oh yeah,I hate you Madizon!!! 


	6. On to the Fying Machine Thing!

Warning:Very very short!!  
On the Flying Machine Thing!  
Jail  
Yugi:Kaiba?!  
Kaiba:Hey,Yugi.  
Serenity:Hey,what are you doing here Kaibi-boy?  
Kaiba:I should be asking you that question.  
Tristan:We robbed a bank,isn't that cool?  
Kaiba:Okayyyyyyy......................Anyway,I was asleep and got caught trespassing by polices.  
Everybody:Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
One Hour later.................  
Hiei:I'm hungry...  
Koenma:I'm gonna kill Karasu for stealing our money!!!  
Joey:What are we gonna eat?  
Everybodyelse:*Too hungry to talk*  
Kuwabara:Don't worry,once you die,we'll eaat you and offer your bones to your grave.Then,me and Yukina-san would get   
married and we'll name our kids after you and live happily ever after.......*sighs*  
Hiei:That's it!!I'm gonna burn this place down!!!  
10 minutes later...............  
Somebody:Fire,fire,fire!!!  
Kurama:You could've just burned down a hole in the wall,Hiei.  
Yusuke:Who cares.Let's just find something to eat.  
Botan:Let's fly!  
Yami:Hey,not fair!!We can't fly!!  
Botan:*Sticks out her tounge*  
Keiko:Let's go to that place with the flying machine things.  
Koenma:Come on.Let's go!!  
Kaiba:Can they ever be stupider?.......................................Hey!Wait up!!  
20 minutes later...............  
Airport  
Voice:Plane #32 is about to lift off,please go quickly if you have your ticket ready.  
Mai:Let's go!!  
Airplane  
Keiko:Hey,wait.Isn't these one of those things that have drunken people driving them?  
Co.:-_-Drunken People!!!!!!!!  
Voice:Please take your seats.We are ready for lift off.  
Yugi:What about Drunken People?!  
Everybody except for passengers:Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
Kuwabara:I want my mommy!!  
Yukina:I'm too sweet to die!!!  
Mai:We need makeup,lots of makeup!!  
Tea:I didn't get to sweet talk Yugi yet!!  
Serenity:I haven't seen m daddy yet!!  
Shizuru:I need more smokes!!  
Marik:My god,Ra!!  
YM:..........................  
Bakura:I haven't taken over the city yet!!!  
Ryou:I didn't get to say goodbye to my father!  
Yami:I haven't been able to remember my past yet!  
Yugi:Grandpa...........  
Yusuke:I've already died once!!  
Hiei:I still haven't killed Kuwabara yet!!  
Kurama:Gotta save my beautiful plants.........  
Botan:*crying*  
Koenma:*Also crying*  
Kaiba:I am so embarrased*putting his head between his legs*  
  
Gave you my warning:Really Short........  
I hate you Madizon!!!!! 


	7. Paris and a Rapid Fangirl!

Hi!!!It's been a while since i updated so.......sorry!!!!Just to warn u,this chapter is lame,so don't read it if you don't wnat to!!!Oh yeah, i stink at action fics because i just stink in writing them!!!So if i put action into this story,it's gonna be lame!!!!!!Well,here's the chapter.  
  
Paris!!!!!  
  
On the Plane  
  
Speaker:Ladies and gentleman,please sit down while we land.  
  
YYH Gang and Yugioh Gang except for Kaiba:*All gagged up because they wouldn't stop talking about"drunken people"*  
  
When they got to the airport,they broke one of the windows to escape so they wouldn't have to be checked and get arrested for carrying weapons(mostly Hiei).Kaiba just tagged along.  
  
Paris  
  
Everybody:*Looks around*  
  
Kurama:Where are we??  
  
Kuwabara:Everything's so bright......*talking in a slow voice while starring into a light*  
  
Kaiba:This is Paris you bakas.  
  
Keiko:Paris?!  
  
Tea:The city of light!!  
  
Mai:The eternal city!!  
  
Yukina:The city of love*sighs*(a/n:i have no idea how she knows that,just follow the story!!)  
  
Botan:Cool!!!  
  
Kuwabara:This is our marriage place my darling*obviously holding one arm across Yukina's shoulders*  
  
Hiei:Shut up!!!  
  
Bakura:*wondering if he should try to take over this city since he couldn't back in Egypt*  
  
Keiko:I can't wait to see the sights!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara:The city of love.......  
  
Hiei:Ningen,would you stop it!!!???  
  
Joey:Look who's talking.The short shrimp who doesn't even have aa girlfriend.  
  
Hiei:Women are bakas like Kuwabaka.  
  
Kuwabaka(bara):Hey!!!!  
  
Koenma,Yami,yugi,Ryou,Yusuke,Kurama,Marik,YM:ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaahahahhaahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly a rapid fan girl come out of nowhere and run towards Kuwabara.  
  
Rapid Fan Girl:*talking in a fast tone*hey,are you Kuwabara??I'm Siobhan.I'm a really big fan of yours.you're really cool!!!!Can i have your autograph??????????????????????????!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara:*Blinking Rapidly*Sure............  
  
Siobhan:We're gonna need a pen.My friend will be so jealousssssss.........!!!!Follow me!!!!*Grabs Kuwabara into a bar*  
  
Everybodyelse:*amazed that Kuwabara actually has a fangirl,so they just stdnd there*  
  
And standing..............................  
  
And standing..............................  
  
And standing..............................  
  
And standing..............................  
  
And standing..............................  
  
And standing..............................  
  
And standing..............................  
  
And standing..............................  
  
And standing..............................  
  
Bar  
  
Kuwabara:*looks around and see half naked women around,then start drooling..*I*drool*never*drool*knew*drool*there*drool*was*drool*actually*drool*a*drool*striper*drool*bar*drool*in*drool*Paris*drool*  
  
Okay that's the end of this chapter!!!I know that my chapters are becoming shorter,and that's because i get tired of typing sometimes.:P  
  
Well,remember to review!!!!!!!Bye!! 


	8. Stripers and a Bread Fight

More Stripers and a Bread Fight  
  
Kuwabara was left outside of Siobhan's dressing room as the girl went to look for a pen and get on her employee outfit. Some squeals could be heard from the room but other than that the hall was silent.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kuwabara was becoming impatient when suddenly a woman who looked to be in her early twenties approached him. She had long raven black hair that seemed to flow as she walked, and deep, calm black eyes. The woman had a slender body and long legs. She was wearing a very clingy outfit that showed all her curves and it seemed she worked at the club like Siobhan and her friend.  
  
Kuwabara began to drool.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey andsome,she cooed. What iz a gentlemen zuch az yourself doing back ere? All ze fun is back outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuwabara just dumbly nodded when suddenly the door burst open and out came a furious Siobhan. She was also wearing a very snug outfit. Followed by her was a girl that Kuwabara didn't recognize but assumed was the friend she was talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
Barbara what the f*** are you doing here??she growled, her eyes glowing with unhidden hatred.  
  
  
  
  
  
Relax Zavon,Barbara hissed. It seemed as though the hatred was not one-sided. I waz just trying to keep this young man from breaking down ze door.  
  
  
  
  
  
I appreciate the effort,Siobhan said with clenched teeth, But I doubt you could keep my Kuwabara-kun from me.After saying this Siobhan flung her arms around Kuwabara's neck and and kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuwabara was in heaven but unfortunately for him the kiss was cut short after only a few seconds. What happened you see is when Barbara saw what was happening she became pissed and in her fury she shoved Siobhan off Kuwabara.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kuwabara was about to protest when suddenly another pair of lips seized his, this time though they belonged to Barbara.   
  
  
  
  
  
When Siobhan finally was able to stand again thanks to her friend, Fanny, she then screamed her head off at Barbara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You little b****. If you think I'm going to let you get away with this you got another going.Siobhan then tackled Barbara to the floor and by George,a catfight was started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the gang had overcome their shock and were slowly taking in their surroundings. Kurama spotted a flower shop and made his way over as Keiko dragged Yusuke off on a tour. Joey and Tristan were really hungry from lack of food and sleep and decided to go to a bakery. The rest of the gang having nothing to do and all being hungry (though some would deny it)chose to follow them to their destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They found a nice little bakery and since all there was was bread, they got some bread. Unfortunately for them they were all stupid and got bread that was way past expiration date. What suckers. They should have known something was fishy when they were given free bread. Anyway the gang spotted a nice cafe to eat the bread at and stopped to eat. As soon as they bit the bread,they learned of their ignorance. It was hard as a rock! Ow!!!and Ouches!!could be heard all throughout the cafe.  
  
  
  
  
  
What the f*** is wrong with this bread!?Joey exclaimed. He threw it against a wall in the cafe and it bounced back hitting Bakura in the head. Poor Joey, this meant war. Bakura grabbed Joey's and his own bread and threw them like he was throwing two disks aimed at little Joey's head. Fortunately for Joey he managed to duck right in time and the bread loaves hit the wall, bounced back and hit Hiei and Yami in the head. After this chaos erupted.  
  
  
  
Coauthor Notes: So who do you think should win the catfight? If you want to vote email me at Madiszon@aol.com 


	9. Author's Note2

Hi guys!!!!!Sorry we[my co-author and i] haven't updated in a long time!!We're very busy with vacation and all that along with my co-author having the stupid fanfiction chapter with her.....So i say,let's trash here email box with emails!!!!!!Email:madiszon@aol.com(just kidding.I'll get killed by her!!If the news says i'm dead you'll know who it is with the email address)Anyway,we'll update around July or the end of June,depending on when she'll come back with the chapter.So bye and sorry!!!! 


	10. All Normal,Well Not Really

Sorry for this late chapter,i was busy,busy,busy busy.Still,sorry.  
  
All Normal,Well Not Really  
  
"Everyone knows the Moonlight Princess is prettier!"  
  
"Is not! The Egyptian Princess is way more pretty!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Shut up!",Yami yelled."Besides,"he said"the Butterfly Princess is much more prettier than thse other tramps."This caused another round of arguments.  
  
You see,what had happened since we last left our heroes was that 1)they got kicked out of the cafe 2)They decided to walk to the Eiffel Tower and 3)Tea and yugi had gotten into an argument in which Barbie doll was the prettiest.  
  
"I don't see why the Irish Princess barbie is most pretty."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was a mess of entangled limbs.You couldn't tell where one girl began and the other ended.Kuwabara watched,his eyes gleaming with unconcealed excitement.  
  
Fanny left the hallway and dissapeared within a crowd of men in the club.  
  
Babara and Siobhan were screaming ,kicking,growling,pullin hair,scratching each other and it was like some sick guy's wet dreams.Then a shrill voice rang out."Catfight in the Hall!!"It was Fanny.All of a sudden the hall was filled with a bunch of horny men,all surrounding the two girls.  
  
"Ten bucks on Barbara!"  
  
"Twenty on the one in the tutu!"  
  
"Fifty on the one on the top!"  
  
Fanny emerged from the crowd with a cigarette in her mouth.When she saw Kuwabara,she bounched over to him and clunged to him.  
  
"Why'd you tell everyone else??"He asked drooling.  
  
"It's good for bussiness",Fanny replied cheerfully."Besides,I wouldn't want anyone to miss this,it's like the fight of the century."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The sun had already set by the time they made it to the Eiffel Tower.Kaiba had to pay because they were all broke.The view was worth it though.It seemed that Paris was called'The City of Light'for a reason.  
  
"It's beautiful,ne Hiei-san?"Yukina asked.  
  
Hiei just nodded,totally awed by the view.'Maybe Mingenkai wasn't so bad with places like this'Hiei thought.  
  
"Is that Kazuma-san i see?"Yukina said peering downward.Indeed it was Kuwabara,and it looked as if he was running for his life.Following him were a mob of angry strippers and other odd looking people with pitchforks and torches.(a/n:I'm crazy!!.......No wait,my co-author thought of that.He he)  
  
Kaiba had been watching sweatdropping."Does this happen often?"All of a sudden,a swarm of birds flew over him and left little presents all over his head."I knew i shouldn't have said that",he calmly stated.He then walked off to a deserted corner and screamed his head off like a girl.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kuwabara was getting tired of running and hid in a alley he found.He was scared to death.It seemed that his dream turned into a nightmare.  
  
Just when it looked as if though Barbara was going to win the brawl,she burst into tears and started saying how sorry she was.Siobhan,who was barely conscious,looked at her in surprise and began brawling too.  
  
It turned out that Babara and Siobhan were really sisters that had been very close until this jerk of whom Siobhan was madly in love with,slept with Babara.Siobhan had been both furious and devastated and the two sisters have been rivals ever since.After the siblings made up and everything,they thanked Kuwabara for bringing them back together and announced that they were quitting their jobs.They had only been working there to tick each other off anyway.Then they changed out of their trampy clothes and left.After that everybody turned on Kuwabara.Fanny and all the strippers along with the manager were mad because Siobhan and Babara were the best things that ever happened to them.  
  
They had all blamed Kuwabara for the siblings leavings and had purposed to do bodily harm to Kuwabara as revenge.  
  
Kuwabara had fled them hoping to escape the vengeful parasians.He had gotten a two minute head start before the mobe began chasing him.  
  
Kuwabara suddenly heard some footsteps.'Oh no,they've found me',he thought.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Oh well,i know this has very few humor in it but well.Give the credit to my co-author.Anyway,just to tell you,if i ever write a lemon or romance,i would never go with my brother's idea.It goes something like this:  
  
Yugi:Oh Pegasus.....  
  
Pegasus:Oh Yugi-boy,come here.  
  
Kaiba:What about me Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus:You come here too Kaiba-boy....  
  
All:Ohhhhh..................  
  
See.Weird.Just plain weird.If you want to tell my bro how weird he is,email him at kiun_c99@hotmail.com.Bye! 


	11. Fire and Hand Puppets

"Yukina Action!"  
  
"Oh it's you Hiei," Kuwabara murmured relief washing over him. Hiei smirked wickedly as Kuwabara rose out from his crouched position. Hiei threw his head back, his fangs bared, and yelled: "He's over here!" Kuwabara stared at his now ex-best friend incredously. "Hiei you bastard!" he cried. "I always knew you were out to get me, but this is just low!" Hiei smirked at him once more before disappearing, a black blur his only reassurance that he hadn't imagined him. All too suddenly, Kuwabara heard the sounds of the treacherous footsteps. He cursed colorfully before deciding that if he were going to go down, he'd go down like a man. He cursed again as he realized that not only was he vastly outnumbered, but that he would not be able to use his spirit sword. It was times like these that Kuwabara wished his teammates were beside him. Even the backstabbing shrimp would be a welcome ally. The first to appear were the strippers, with the rest of the mob in tow. The newly appointed leader of the exotic dancers let out a war cry and began to charge. The mob followed. She stopped suddenly, about halfway to Kuwabara and begins to scream.  
Kuwabara looked at her confusedly before realizing that her clothes were on fire. [A/N: remember the torches! I had a use for them!] "Put it out! Put it out!" she shrieked, running in circles. Everyone began stupidly running towards her. All this succeeded in doing was setting others on fire. Everyone was screaming and frantically running around. Unfortunately, it twas hopeless. Amidst the chaos Kuwabara was able to slip away unscathed. His face was red from laughter at the mob's ignorance. Kuwabara gleefully began skipping, that is until he realized he was lost. "Noo oooooooooooo!" he cried. "Damn you! Damn you!" he crackled insanely. Kuwabara then began talking to his hands, which were in the form of bunny ears and a poor imitation of a crocodile. "You're my only friends."  
  
* * * *  
  
Kurama paused in his wanderings, looking around for any indication to where he was. He had stopped at several quaint Nurseries that harbored several species of plants that he had never seen nor heard of. Kurama had only now come to the conclusion that he was lost, which was unusual for him. He was embarrassed and quite ashamed. Why, what would Hiei think if he saw him now. [ A/N: not yaoi! Friendship! Respect!] He supposed [from the houses surrounding him] that he was in one of the poorer communities in Paris. There were several alleys and bars so Kurama guessed this was where the gangs hung out and the night walkers walk. If you catch my drift. It was quite late now, probably around three o'clock in the morning. The only light was from the bars and the streetlamps. The moon was out but was covered by clouds. Kurama spotted a lone figure waking along the street. Well, it wasn't really walking it was skipping, but Kurama didn't know that. The figure stopped all of a sudden and began yelling. Kurama couldn't hear what the person was yelling about, but he was able to figure out that the person was a male. The man began whispering and Kurama drew several conclusions. Either (1 There was someone else that Kurama hadn't seen yet (2 the guy had had too much to drink or (3 the guy was a psycho. None of the situations are pleasant, Kurama thought agitated. He was startled out of his brooding when the man began walking towards him. "Are you my mommy?" the young man questioned. Kurama stared at him in shock. Okay this person definitely had issues to resolve. "No," he calmly replied hoping that the guy could tell by his deep voice that he was not a woman. His hope was in vain as the guy just walked closer to him. Kurama was able to recognize him up close and gasped. "Kuwabara! Is this some kind of joke! If it is, it is sooooo not wise." "Ah ha! You know me! You must be my mommy!" Kuwabara cried trying and failing to jump into Kurama's arms. "No Kuwabara. It's me Kurama, the wise and devilishly handsome kitsune you are allies with." "Nuh uh Mommy. I'd know you anywhere. You can't fool me." After saying this he ran into Kurama's arms crying: "Hold me!" Kurama, disgusted let Kuwabara fall to the floor. Kuwabara jumped back up with surprising speed. "Play with me Mommy!" Kuwabara then began chasing Kurama like a crazed fangirl, or in this case a sad demented boy who longed for his mother.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Three, four shut the door." "Five, six pick up sticks." "Seven, eight lay them straight." "No! It's seven, eight close the gate." "No way Mojo! It's lay 'em straight." "Don't call me that! And it's close the gate. Everyone knows that Tristy. " "I'm warning you Mojo, don't call me that. It sounds girly." "Whatever you say, Tristy." "Grrrrrrrr. You asked for it Wheeler!" After saying this Tristan locked Joey in a headlock. That sounds 'kinda strange huh? They began punching and pinching, and got all tangled up. They then began rolling around the street and everyone stared entranced. "I'm getting dizzy." "Me too." "Peace!" "Look at allll the prrretttttttyyyyy colors." Everbody ignored Tea, but they stared at Yugi oddly. Or at least they tried, it was too dark to really see him. ( A/N: They could see T&J clearly because they were on the street.) All of a sudden a car zoomed across the street, heading straight for Joey and Tristy, err I mean Tristan. Joey accidentally, I mean valiantly, pushed Tristan out of the way. Tristan stumbled out to the sidewalk, avoiding injuries. Sadly the same could not be said for Joey. 


	12. He's Alive

Disclaimer: Neither Fairy or I own Yu Yu Hackusho or Yu-gi-oh. We're just borrowing them.  
  
He's alive!  
  
The car stopped and the teens, ancient spirits and demons could see that it was actually a trailer. In fact, it was a hippie trailer.  
The left car door opened and a man who looked to be in his forties stepped out. He had long light brown hair, a beard, brown eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a tie-dye shirt, bellbottoms, and a necklace that had a peace sign on the end of it. Altogether, he looked creepy and for a few moments, the kids just stood there, thunder-struck.  
Finally, he spoke. "Whoa my little cheese puffs, we're like totally sorry about you're dog."  
CHEESE PUFFS? Was what nearly everybody was thinking, but the hippie continued oblivious to their looks of shock and insult.  
"But like rest assured, he's like in a better place and part of him will always be in our hearts. Or was it a her?"  
Tristan was the first to regain his composure. Sort of. "Always going to be in our hearts," he echoed.  
Tristan's mind was in a state of frenzy. His best buddy was dead. Gone. No longer in this world. Adios Amigo. R.I.P. Sayonara. Tristan grew angry about the injustice of it all and sought vengeance.  
"You murderer! You killed my best buddy! You're gonna pay dearly for that." Tristan said the last sentence in a deadly calm voice. "Money like, cannot replace the hole in your heart dude. You have to lid"- the hippie-whose name was Jacques-was cut off when Tristan's hands decided to get revenge. Yugi tried to help too but he was just too short and the trailer's colors were making him lose focus. Joey had somehow managed to survive (A/N: It's his thick skull and luck, if you can call it that.) but his cries were being ignored. That is until, his sister Serenity-who refused to believe that her brother was dead-crawled under the trailer to try and rescue him. "Guys he's alive! My big brother is alive!" the young girl cried. Tristan immediately let go of Jacques and rushed to help Serenity. Together they managed to drag him out from under the trailer. His head hit a tire on the way and he was knocked out but other than that, he remained unscathed. From the dragging that is. All together his legs were broken, along with a few ribs, and there were many bruises along his body. Everybody but Hiei, Seto, Marik, and Bakura, gasped when they saw the state his body was in. A light bulb appeared over Yukina's head and she stared at it for a while before pulling the chain. *gasp* She suddenly had an idea. Yukina brought her hands over her head and said in a spooky imitation of Dracula, "I want to drink his blood." When everyone stared at her she blushed and cried, "That was a typo!" Everybody stared at her again. "I meant," she said placing her hands on her forehead for dramatic effect, "That I can save him." The staring game began again. Yukina sighed, let out a "Sheesh! I offer to help your poor friend and this is the thanks you give me?" before pushing Tristan out of the way and beginning to heal Joey. Jacques and Yugioh cast began pointing and spluttering. Yukina rolled her eyes and let out a "Ta da!" before moving aside. Everyone, except the YYH cast peered at Joey suspiciously. To their surprise he was all better! He even regained conscious "Okay now that that's done and over with let's go save Kazuma-san! There is no crying over spilt milk." "Do we have to rescue the baboon?" Hiei asked. "Yes," his older sister replied with a firm voice. "Why?" "Cuz he owes me money, damnit! I can't afford to have him die just yet! Now hurry up you crybabies." They stared at the girl they had often considered soft spoken in shock. Hiei looked both amused and insulted at Yukina's bossiness. The ice maiden began walking in one direction and when asked how she knew where Kuwabaka was she replied that it had something to do with some stupid pinky string. When they began to walk away Marik suddenly got an idea. "Tea why don't you stay behind," he said in a syrupy sweet voice. All of the Yugioh gang nodded but Tea looked crestfallen and began ranting about how friends were supposed to stick together before Marik intervened. "We'll come back for you Tea. You don't think we'd leave you behind, do you?" Tea looked relieved. Marik continued, " You look exhausted. We'll go save this Kuwabaka and you can stay here with what's his name." Jacques looked about to protest but the glares silenced him. So everyone but Tea went to save to Kuwabaka. oops I meant Kuwabara. Dang it!  
  
Author Notes: I'm not sure if Serenity was in this but if she wasn't she is now. The Tea thing was cuz I'm trying to get rid of some characters. There is too many! If any of you dislike any of the characters feel free to say you want them to go bye bye. Many thanks to the reviewers: Ancient Angel, Alena, Dragon C.Chan, Senhayko, Cray-z fan gurl, The Dark Magician People, crazy buttafly, Ice Guardian, and Kuramie. I would not have finished this so soon without your support. If you have any questions, comments, concerns you can email me at Madiszon@aol.com Ja ne! 


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HELLO MY LITTLE CREATURES!  
  
I know I'm weird. I just can't help it! Anyway, THIS IS NOT A CHAPPY. It's just a little itsy bitsy authoresses not. Is that how you spell that? I don't know.  
  
I have had a VISION! A very insane vision but a vision nonetheless. So I am warning you I may not update in a while.  
  
Thank you my precious reviewers! I worship the ground you walk on. Anyway just so you know I'M MADISZON! I'm also Siobhan, you know. That was a cruel joke on Sin's part. She's the other authoress, by the way. Maybe if you send lots of encouraging reviews to her she might update! I'm busy working on other stuff. Also just FYI I'm under the username Ruby Love. I've already written two ficcies! Yaaay! Check out my fics! I wrote one about Sin for REVENGE! Email me if you have questions! R/R! Ja ne! 


	14. A Tale of Two Lovers

Sorry but this one's really really really short.Writer's Block...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Kurama.Having to be stuck and HELD by Kuwabara,the guy that nobody thinks is taken over by a ghost because of his behavior.  
  
Kurama:Kuwabara!Let go of me NOW!  
  
Kuwabara:No Mommy!I won't ever let go or let you out of my site!You are me mommy,Kurama Jaganshi!!!!!  
  
Kurama:(O_O)Holy Crap!  
  
Kuwabara:Hey!  
  
Kurama:What?  
  
Kuwabara:Maybe i should kill daddy,then marry you like the person in the greek myths!  
  
Kurama:*now crazy enough to say bad things*'Maybe you should be like Narcissus and die admiring you ugliness.'Kuwabara.....  
  
Kuwabara:What mommy??  
  
Kurama:T-t-tell m-m-mommy why you are here.  
  
Kuwabara:Well,it was sort of like this...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kuwabara:*In a suit of armour,holding a sword,facing a dragon*You will not destroy me!I must save my princess!!  
  
Dragon:You will have to get through me first to pass...*breathes out fire*  
  
Kuwabara:Ah!*magically jumps over dragon into castle*  
  
Dragon:Wow.  
  
Kuwabara:I'm coming my Precious!  
  
Inside the room slept a beautiful princess with blue hair and elegant skin.  
  
Kuwabara:*Leans over to kiss*  
  
Princess Yukina:*suddenly opens eyes because of some odor*AHH!!!MONSTER!MONSTER!!!  
  
Kuwabara:What?!I'm no monster.Why i'm-*is hit over the head with a pan*  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kuwabara:When she figured out what she had done,she kissed me,i woke up,and we lived happily ever after.....*sighs*  
  
Kurama:That made no sense at all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry again..he.he.Oh yeah,we want to ask you guys if you want yaoi in this story or at least accept it.^_^ well,bye! 


	15. Sooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Hey peoples! I'm just gonna say I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I'm so busssssssssyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! I just started seventh grade and now I'm in the magnet program. Which sucks cuz they give me more homeiwork! This isn't a chapter sorry to say. I'm sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!!! Please forgive me. At least I got Sin-I to write that last chappy! But that was a llllloooooooonnnnnngggggg time ago too! I'm just posting something I wrote so it's like my offering to you guys cuz I haven't updated. Just to warn you it contains YAOI! Which reminds me, I will not have yaoi in this story because so many reacted err. unnicely about it!  
  
The Legend of Egg-Roll  
  
Yomoshomo was a brave Chinese warrior. His best friend Chow- mien was his companion and with the other two friends Low Fat and Egg-Roll.they where the bravest warriors in all of China.  
  
On day the almighty Emperor Sho-sho, called upon the quartet to perform an incredible feat. The task demanded of them was to kill the great serpent that had threatened to destroy the kingdom.  
  
Low Fat was the first to speak out, "I will defeat this monster from the deep because if I am 'eaten I will taste awful because of the low calories I have."  
  
Yomoshomo, Chow-mein, and Egg-Roll chuckled under their breath. Low Fat who was not the brightest of the group asked : "What? Did I miss something?"  
  
Poor Low Fat, he has a good heart and that's all that really matters, the three thought as they shook their heads.  
  
Yomoshomo stood up in front of them and said, "I am the fiercest warrior of the kingdom. I shall destroy the serpent." The others looked at him in awe. "But how will you accomplish such a task," Egg-Roll asked.  
  
"Funny that you would ask Egg-Roll. The serpent likes many different kinds of food, but he has a weakness for his homeland cuisine."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Well I wasn't given the job to save the country for nothing. The serpent loves Chinese food and his personal favorite is Egg-Rolls ."  
  
***  
  
Many years later people still honour Egg-Roll for his sacrifice by dipping him in honey mustard.  
  
The End Hiei, was just walking to school, innocently whistling a merry tune, when he was confron-ted by his three best friends.  
  
"Hi Hiei!," they chorused. "Looking fine today! I especially love the way your hair all mussed it looks mean sexy!" That was Kurama, he always said the weirdest things when the trio were playing their little charade.  
  
Kuwabara whistled a cat call and Yusuke just stared at Hiei, a thin line of drool running down his mouth.  
  
"Um Hiei," the teen gulped," those aren't the shorts you usually wear."  
  
The other two red-heads turned their heads slightly down and noted that Hiei was indeed wearing a pair of shorts that left little to imagination. To put it simply he was wearing very, short shorts. The three became red and started stammering.  
  
Hiei just rolled his eyes and sighed at the lustful display of emotions. Why did he have the friends that were constantly trying to mess with him by flirting? Poor, poor naïve Hiei.  
  
"I only wore them because my other ones were stained," the black-haired boy explained. Hey that rhymes!  
  
This only seemed to embarrass his companions further as they turned a darker shade of red. They then hurried off, quickly saying their goodbyes before running of to who-knows-where.  
  
Hiei shook his head at the three stooges and continued walking to school, unperturbed. Little did he know that there was a dark figure hidden in the bushes. Nor did he sense the figure's fury.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After school, Hiei was once again confronted by his hormonal dazed best friends.  
  
"Okay Hiei, we can't take it any longer, you have to choose."  
  
Hiei stared at the trio, annoyed that he had no idea whatsoever as to what they were talking about.  
  
"I have no idea what you bakas are talking about."  
  
"Don't play dummy, you know of which we speak." The blue-eyed boy spoke this in a grave voice.  
  
"Kazuma, I have no idea what you're talking about." The carrot top looked excited that he had been spoken to by his first name and was about to exclaim something before he was interrupted.  
  
"You have to choose Hiei, it's killing us."  
  
"Urameshi are you feeling okay?"  
  
Yusuke sighed. "You have to choose which one of us you're going to date. And don't worry we won't hold your choice against you. We hate to have to ask but we've all agreed that we just can't stand you teasing us without settling down with the any of us."  
  
"TEASING you?! Settling down?! What the fuck are you gibbering about?!"  
  
"This is no time to play hard to get," Kurama said. Hiei looked at him blankly so he continued. "The way you always sigh dreamily and look at us from across the room, the way your eyes always twinkle when we're eating lunch, the way you always take extra long to suck on your popsicle, and the way you always wear shorts. Every 'friggin day. It's torture."  
  
Hiei stared at them for a while before bursting out laughing. "Okay, okay," he said tears running down his face-the others thought it was from grief-"I'm dating K-"  
  
"Me," Karasu said, wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist possessively and pecking his cheek. The crimson-eyed boy blushed but made no move to stop him.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama fell to the floor anime style.  
  
*Owari*  
  
I decided to be kind and post two of my works instead of just one! This shows you I have been working on stuff! See! Oh yeah, thanx to Ice Guardian who read my other fic! I love you! Maybe if you review Sin will update again! But don't get your hopes up, she's workin on another fic too. You should check it out and then flame her! Mwwahhhaaahahhaahhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhha!!!!!!!!!! Don't. Seriously, she'll kill me. Oh, if you flame puh-lease email it to me. Don't review. Sin don't like flammies. Kay? Ja ne! 


	16. Big Mixed Up Chapter

I'm sure everyone has already lost all hope in this fic...Sorry....Couldn't come up with any good ideas...MAJOR writers block.So in this chap i just entered whatever idea popped up in my head.TOTAL NONSENSE!^______^  
  
I took the advice of a reviewer(BlackFireDragonK)and cut off some characters.It was so totally true.Thanks!I couldn't keep track of any of them.Major headache.You might here other characters talk about them,but you won't see them anymore.Not unless i plan to put them back into the fic.Sorry if you wanted them to stay:  
  
Shizuru  
  
Tea  
  
Tristan  
  
Mai  
  
Koenma  
  
Botan  
  
Serenity  
  
(Also,kill my stupid co author while you're at it and also read some of her fics!'Abuse' is my fav!^^)  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
Seto sat on a bench,not knowing what to do,he fell asleep as people ran screaming 'Bloody Murder'.  
  
Bakura and Marik were destroying everything in their path with the sennen items.Bolts of shadow magic were flying around,scaring away innocent people no matter who they were.  
  
"Die weaklings!DIE!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"Bakura yelled.Behind him,Marik was also laughing wickedly.  
  
"C'mon YM!Join the fun!"Marik suggested looking at the rather bored Seto,drawing mustaches with a marker.  
  
"Fine,but just because i have nothing to do."He joined in a ran,not forgetting to make Seto's pants loose.  
  
Minutes later,Yami was at the scene searching for the devils."They shall pay for doing this,and not letting me join."He whispered at the last part as he ran.  
  
"Yami!Wait!"Yugi and Ryou was not far behind until they finally became so exhausted and fell.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi,I'm sure they'll stop soon."Ryou said harshly.  
  
"I hope so."He sighed.  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
"Hiei!Stop!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!Soon,this tower shall fall into ashes!"Hiei laughed manically.  
  
"Hiei,stop or i will freeze you from head to toe!"Yukina yelled.  
  
"Try it,you weakling!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WTH is happening?!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukina charged towards Hiei and tried to punch him.Hiei easily dodged and attempted to hit back,but before it was launched,Yukina,in the speed of light,kicked him in his lower regions.  
  
Hiei yelped in pain as Yukina kept kicking his chest until Hiei finally jumped away.  
  
"I'm not weak.I'm just strong enough to kick your ass."Yukina grinned.  
  
Hiei snarled,then ran at top speed,seemingly as if making duplicates of himself."I'm not stupid."Yukina said.  
  
It was easy to locate him,and then a big THUMP was heard as Hiei fell on the floor and was beaten badly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I WAS gonna put some attacks in it,but i guess i was too lazy.Let's just say Yukina was the winner.  
  
"Fool!"Hiei yelled."The fire has already started!"  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-At the top of the Eiffel Tower-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
"I'm king of the WORLD!"Joey screamed while leaning at the edge of the top.When he heard yells of fire,he looked down and saw flames engulfing the tower with a very happy Hiei at the very bottom.  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-The Bottom-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
"Help!"Kurama ran as fast as the wind with Kuwabara on his tail.He ran to hide behind Hiei as Joey fell from the sky landing on Kuwabaka.Kurama fainted as the tower turned into ash and Joey and Kuwabara said 'ouch' until finally falling unconscious themselves.  
  
At that same time,Marik,Bakura,YM,Yami,Yugi,and Ryou came into view and it bacme a chase of cat and mouse.  
  
During that happened Keiko was 'pervert' at Yusuke for looking up her dress.Seto began walking towards them as his pants miraculously stayed on even though the zipper was down.  
  
Then,THUMP!They all lost conscious either cause of lost of energy or was just plain tired.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
WOW.Oo  
  
Weird.....If you're wondering why all that happened,I'll explain it on the next chapter.If you're still reading....Please press the button below and review! 


End file.
